


Forbidden Knowledge

by Esprit_de_corps



Series: Sultry Sunday Smut Series [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esprit_de_corps/pseuds/Esprit_de_corps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver could only stand in the shadows and watch as Felicity worked on the lair’s systems. She was leaning over the table with one leg bent, reaching behind the monitor, fiddling around with various wires. It was in moments like this that he reveled in a chance to just observe her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Knowledge

Oliver could only stand in the shadows and watch as Felicity worked on the lair’s systems. She was leaning over the table with one leg bent, reaching behind the monitor, fiddling around with various wires. It was in moments like this that he reveled in a chance to just observe her.

It was no secret that Oliver Queen had a healthy appreciation for women. If his past was any indication, there was a time when he considered himself a bit of a connoisseur. But that was the mindset of an arrogant boy. If Felicity Smoak had taught him one thing, it’s that a woman is never more beautiful to a man than when he's in love with her.

His eyes travel over her toned legs that were no doubt a result of her affinity for heels. And by god could Felicity wear a pair of heels. As he followed a path up to the thick, tight swell of her thighs, he lingered there for the briefest of moments. She was going to kill him wearing those damn skirts that, when coupled with her legs and any variation of heels, gave them the appearance of length, more than her tiny frame should have allowed.

As much as Oliver appreciated her legs, they were not the cause of his silent prayer of thanks to whatever deity was responsible for Felicity’s body. No, that honor belonged to the mesmerizing swell of her ass. He had never been an ass man in the past. But Felicity's ass was enough to bring a man to his knees. It was an ass so spectacular, that he lost count of how many times he’d caught other men falling under the same spell. A smug little smirk tugs at Oliver’s lips when he thought back to how many times Diggle caught him staring at her ass.

But Oliver wasn't ashamed to admit that he’d spent many night’s worshiping Felicity’s ass since they took that final step a few weeks ago. Since then, they've been going at it like rabbits. The feel of her ass hitting his thighs in any number of ways was now seared into his brain, hidden away in late night conversations between lovers.

Don’t think for a second that his sweet little flower didn't have a particular appreciation for his gifts as well. While her fondness for his abs was well known, no one else would know what she truly loved but him. He thinks back to that morning, after a long night of love-making, waking up to Felicity enjoying her favorite part of him while he slumbered.

It’s silly when he thinks about it, it’s such a ridiculous thing to cherish, but Felicity was no ordinary woman. He was quickly learning that her tastes were very particular. Still half way between sleep and reality, he was enveloped in her warmth early this morning. Apparently, Felicity – still nestled against his chest, had slung one leg over him and sheathed the tip of his cock into the recesses of her wet core.

Awakening to her leisurely gyrating on the tip of his already rock hard dick, was something he didn't think he’d ever grow tired of. This was her thing. Her eyes still closed, not ready to fully enter the world of reality, yet always vaguely aware of how to claim her favorite spot. And if Felicity wanted to enjoy the tip of his dick and torture him a bit while he slept, he’d give her that and more.

Recalling the details of their morning activities, Oliver relishes in the new-found layers to their bond. The whispered words and intimate knowledge between lovers, forbidden to all others, he couldn't remember why he denied them of it for so long.

He smiled thinking of his response to her exploitation of him. She had had her fun, now it was his turn to partake in his favorite pastime. Grabbing her hips to still her, he gently slid out from under her embrace.

As she let out a small whine of protest, she snuggled back into the warmth of her pillow, face down on her stomach. Oliver eased himself on top of her, front to back, burying his head in her hair. Closing her legs and widening his own, easily sliding back into the warm of her pussy, still dripping wet from their teasing.  


Felicity moaned at the return of her beloved tip, only to have her breath catch in her throat at the feel of Oliver’s full length thrust into her at that angle. For his part, Oliver set a torturous pace of slow, deep, agonizing strokes that flexed his abs and arched a curve into his back. Fully awake and meeting his every stroke in return, Felicity rambled, pleaded, and begged in whispered tones that only Oliver could hear.

Leaning in close, Oliver whispered in her ear as he slowly fucked her into oblivion. “What’s that, Baby? Do you want me to stop?” a smile gracing his lips. “Please don’t stop, deeper, Oliver….” she would beg if she had to, but Oliver new exactly what she needed. With one flip, he was on his back, still buried deep, with Felicity on top and her back still glued to his chest.

Speeding up his pace, he plunged into her over and over, spreading her legs. With her glorious clit exposed, Oliver knew they were both fighting for release, so his fingers were merciless on the swollen bundle of nerves. Fuck, it’s times like these when he wished having mirrors over your bed wasn't so goddamn cheesy. He wanted to see her face as she fell apart in this position. Thrusting deeper than he’d ever gone, Oliver could feel her walls clinching over his dick as his fingers played with her clit with an expertise and skill that rewarded them both with a mind-blowing release.

As they slowly fucked their way through the aftershocks of their release, Oliver closed his eyes, once again thanking the universe for Felicity’s bountiful ass. He would spend the rest of his life worshiping it. Likewise, the tip of his dick would always be hers for the taking.

Blinking out of the haze of his memories of this morning, Oliver realizes he’s now staring into the eyes of his blue-eyed vixen and blushes.

Her eyes wander the length of his body, falling upon the distinct bulge in his pants. With a knowing smirk on her lips, she tilts her head to the side, “Oliver, were you leering at my ass again?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for week #3 of the Olicity Sultry Sunday Smut Series  
> It's a 5-week hiatus long writing challenge dedicated to smut without a plot!  
> I'm a bad example, it appears I've gone way past the 800 word count limit.  
> I regret nothing. No Betas for this challenge. So forgive us.


End file.
